


It's in a Different Key, Dear Danseur.

by IThePerson



Series: The Curious Instrumentation of Charm and Wit [1]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Orchestra, Carlos is 18, Cecil is 16, Cecil is really rich, Multi, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Racism, Period-Typical Sexism, Sexual Content, Underage - Freeform, carlos is a prince
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-03-25 04:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3797074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IThePerson/pseuds/IThePerson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the young prodigy turns sixteen, he must decide on which hand he must choose, but when his father invites an old friend of his to stay for a while, the sheltered young man must learn what this new rhythm his heart plays has to offer, and if he wishes to dance to it.</p><p>*Can be read as a stand-alone!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love plunging into this fandom head first. WTNV is one of my favorite things to listen to and binge listening is one of the most beautiful experiences I have ever had the pleasure to be enthralled in. 
> 
> Welcome to Night Vale is absolutely gorgeous.
> 
> ///RATED E FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS

The blond sat in his armchair, his bow in one hand, and violin in the other. The silence was never this thick, even with the murmur of servants and his mother. Usually the sound of his grand piano would fill the halls with a sound that could touch the soul, one that's sound could create a heartbeat. His mother had taught him well, and now that the young man's father was now holding a golden cane in one hand and the power of an empire in the other, it was time for him to choose.  
Cecil was the only one left in the Palmer's throne. His mother was past her peak and though his father was standing tall with a stature of a man half his age, his eyes were weak. Roderick Palmer's once young and handsome face was lined with age and wisdom, and his green eyes looked at his son with a pride that could not match any other. Cecil was a healthy age of sixteen, well beyond his years in study from his tutors and a musical skill that would have those that watched in awe. Cecil's long graceful fingers could run across a piano with closed eyes, and he could play a wide range of instruments to fill his time. He had even requested a room to fulfill his love for the unseen art. His mother had said from a young age he was blessed with glorious purpose to fulfill his mother's dreams of living on stage. Cecil was more than happy to walk among his mother.

"Cecil? Where is Cecil?" His mother had called him more than once, but the young man was distracted by his curious batch of cats, which meandered about the house from time to time. The Mrs. Palmer had found Cecil in one of his many rooms on the eastern side of the house. This one held many of the paintings he had did and some strings that he had brought with him over the months. Cecil drew his attention away from the cat on his lap, one of the smaller ones. "Cecil..." his mother sighed and walked over to him with a small smile.

Felicity always had that smile when she looked at her son. It was a look of pride and contentment. Though age had started its damage on her she didn't look a day over 26. Her hair was tied neatly behind her head, golden curls falling over the frame of her face. She was like a rose, her smile never fading as time went on, and Cecil promised her that it never would. He had an overwhelming lump in his throat that made him want to care even more for his mother. Many said Cecil took after her, with her kindness and love for the world around her. Cecil had always admired his mother, taking pride in making her proud. 

"Good Morning, my dear. Sorry I was not here to wake you. How did your studies go?" Felicity's voice was warm like summer and soft as a mouse, unlike her husband. Cecil had been the perfect mix between the two of them in appearance and voice. 

"They went over well, Mother. My French teacher says I'm superb." Cecil beamed. His demeanor was that of a child's, always eager to please with a large kind heart. His voice was the same soft volume of his mother's, but the baritone sound of his father, one that could stop an army with a single word. 

Cecil's mother nodded. "Of course, you smart young man. You know, you'd win over any girl with your wonderful spirit." She laughed and Cecil rolled his eyes.  
"Mother you know I'll find a girl when I'm ready." Cecil laughed as his mother extended her hand towards him.  
"Come now, Cecil, you need a wife. And i need grandchildren to-"  
"To honor the family name, I know, mother." Cecil smiled and set his bow and violin down, shooing the cat off his lap before standing up and dusting the fur off of his cotton white shirt and blue vest. Felicity took Cecil’s hand into her own, holding it gently.  
“Oh my wonderful son, you know you have to marry at least once.” Felicity pressed, and her son laughed as she spun him around slowly. She was always slightly taller than Cecil, but as he grew older, they became the same height, and it wasn’t long until he would pass her.  
“Do I have to stay married?” Cecil challenged with a grin, and his mother rolled her eyes.  
“Not necessarily, but it is the proper thing to do.” She laughed, stopping after a few moments and sighing softly.  
“Cecil,” She said softly after a few seconds of silence.  
“Yes, mother?”  
“When your father returns, there is something we must discus.” She said, hand holding Cecil’s tighter than usual. Cecil was a bit perplexed but he nodded all the same before Felicity pulled him in for a hug, the ruffles of her dress engulfing him. “Oh my sweet Cecil…” She sighed and kissed him on the forehead. Cecil smiled and hugged her tighter as if he wouldn’t see her again.

Cecil and his mother had always had a close relationship, one like a friendship. Cecil always turned to his mother ever since he was a child, because she had accepted him for who he was. His father argued that Cecil not spend his time with lap cats and instead roam with the hunting dogs, training with the many guns he had. Cecil promised his father he would be a great leader to keep their empire in smooth currents, but Palmer never believed him. 

“Tea shall be served in the garden today, will you be there?” She asked, and Cecil nodded with a smile. Felicity nodded back before walking out of Cecil’s room. The young man slouched back into the red arm chair, and the small black kitten crawled into his lap once more. Cecil sighed and toyed with one of it’s ears looking down at the purring thing with a chuckle. 

“You are such an attention stealer, you know that?” The kitten meowed in reply, pawing at Cecil’s pant leg. The blond sighed and rolled his eyes, resting his head back. “I wonder what it is father wants to talk about…” He murmured softly. 

Cecil wasn’t always fond of his father. He resembled him in many ways, from his loud baritone voice to the bridge of his nose. He had never been close to him. They were so different in personalities that it was difficult to try and cultivate a relationship with his father, who he barely saw. He looked at himself in the mirror, seeing a younger version of his father, someone that was supposed to be a great leader and someone that would stand tall in the large city of Vale. 

His thoughts were soon fixed back to reality when he heard the phone start to ring. Setting down the cat with care, he walked over to the phone, picking it up.  
“Hello?”  
“Afternoon, young master Palmer. Mrs. Palmer was inquiring if you would be meeting her in the garden.”  
“Oh yes, I shall be right there. Could you get me a cup of lavender tea?”  
“As you wish.”  
“Thank you so much.” 

Cecil hung up the phone quickly before departing downstairs to meet his mother. He walked through the long hall to the oak stairs, which creaked softly as he walked down them, one of the Greyhounds walking next to him, tongue hanging from his mouth and looking up at Cecil with eager eyes. Cecil smiled, scratching the dog behind the ears as he walked through the hall, past the morning room and kitchen into the garden in the back of the estate. 

There were four gardens surrounding the house, each in a cardinal direction. This one was the one his mother enjoyed the most, as it looked out onto a sea of roses and past that was a small pond where foul birds usually gathered from time to time. The sun hit Cecil’s face gently, beckoning him outdoors. He smiled at his mother, who nodded back at him, the second hound at her side, blinking against the sun’s rays. 

“Aldus had just brought your tea out, be careful when drinking it.” She warned as Cecil sat down across from her. His mother went back to reading her book, her eye glasses perched on her nose. Cecil watched her for a moment, before watching the pond not too far away. Everything felt so still… so permanent, this life was. It was all Cecil knew from the moment he was born, the animals, the gardens, the music. Cecil never realized how lonely he was until now. He was very sheltered as a child, only meeting with people if truly necessary. Sure, he would go to the market with his mother or to Galas with his father, but there was no real social interactions. It scared Cecil that one day he would have to do that, with no experience with it whatsoever. 

The young man looked back at Felicity. “Mother, may I ask you something?”  
“Yes, Cecil?” She asked.  
“I was wondering… when I inherit the estate and father’s company… what will it entail?” He asked nervously, thumbing over the warm china teacup.  
“Well…” Mrs. Palmer put her glasses aside and looked at her son. “You will have to have Maureen take care of all the affairs here until you marry, and you would be managing your father’s business.”  
“What if I do not want to?” Cecil murmured.  
“Cecil, dear speak up. No one likes a mumbler.”  
“What if I do not want father’s company?”  
Felicity’s heterochromatic eyes widened and she looked at Cecil in confusion.  
“Cecil, I know it may be a big undertaking, but we are counting on you to make us proud, love.” She smiled understandingly, her hand touching Cecil’s. The young man looked up and sighed, shrugging.  
“I am just scared, I suppose…” He said and looked at his cup of lavender tea. His mother nodded and grinned a bit.  
“I was too when I married your father. I was not a very wealthy girl you know.”  
“Yes, yes. I know mother you have told me!” Cecil laughed.  
“Yes, but everything turned out alright, did it not? I have you, don’t I?” Felicity smiled as Cecil giggled, nodding. “Now, finish your tea, Cecil. I want to go for a walk before Roderick comes home.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Felicity? Felicity, dear?”

Cecil’s mother turned her head to the sound of her husband’s echoing voice. Felicity motioned for Cecil to follow her back inside, and Cecil nodded, moving through the maze of roses and back to the balcony. Cecil and his mother walked past the servant girls cleaning up the tray of tea before walking inside to greet Roderick Palmer.

Mr. Palmer was just an inch or two taller than Cecil, and Felicity was just an inch smaller than her husband. They were quite tall, but not unattractively so. Roderick had light blue eyes and pale skin, his dark brown hair was faded, grey appearing in the temples at his age of forty-three. His bark was just as good as his bite, and would go on and on about his stories of hunting and adventure from his youth when Cecil was a child and on occasion, when they had guests.

“Roderick, oh so wonderful to see you.” Mrs. Palmer smiled warmly and kissed her husband gently, giving him a hug. Roderick regarded his son with  curt nod.

“Afternoon, Cecil.”

The blond smiled and walked up to his father, shaking his hand and nodding back. “Afternoon, Father. Was your day alright?” He inquired.

“Yes, yes quite indeed, and your’s?”

“Fine as well, mother and I went for a stroll in the garden before you arrived.” Cecil smiled and his mother nodded.

Roderick smiled at the two of them. “Why don’t we discuss this day over dinner?” Then turning his head he hollered with his booming voice, “Aldus! Set the table at once!”

**  
  
  
**

Cecil sat down at the dinner table set for the three of them, him on one side, an empty seat on the other and his mother and father on either side of them. Cecil wondered why they still kept the seat there, though he never asked. The family ate in silence until his mother started to talk, trying her best to bring her husband and son closer.

“Cecil, how did your lessons go?” She asked, for Rodrick to listen, and Cecil need not ask why she asked the same question again. Roderick was always too occupied with work, and ever since Cecil's older brother had passed, things had not been the same.

“They went well, mother. My French is coming along fine and my lessons,are becoming more challenging.” Cecil smiled, only saying it for his father to hear. “How was your morning, Father?” Cecil asked, turning towards the other man.

“It went by well, my boy. I did not see you this morning, how come?”

“Oh, I was still asleep, sir. My apologies.” Cecil smiled bashfully, and his father nodded.

“You should come with me one day, learn the ropes of running a plantation.”

Cecil couldn’t help but bristle a bit, nodding through a fake smile. He never liked this talk. There was too much talk of despair among the people who worked out in those hot summers.

“Good, Cecil. Maybe one day when you do not have any studies you could join me.”

Cecil nodded and looked over at his mother with pleading eyes to change the conversation.

“Roderick, dear, I believe there is something we need to tell Cecil about?” Felicity said softly so her husband would listen.

“Yes, Cecil we have some news for you.”

 _Oh god no_.  

Cecil strained a smile and nodded. “Really? What about?” he asked, trying to sound excited.

“Well, do you remember a friend of your father’s, what was his name, Roderick?” Felicity asked.

“Casper, King Casper of Nox has requested of my hospitality while he stays in Vale for the following days.” Roderick explained to his son. Cecil nodded, not really understanding why they waited until now to give him this information.  But, his mother went on.

“Cecil do not act so uninterested there is more.” The young man turned his attention to his mother, the sound of her voice keeping him mellow around his father.

“Casper has a son, not much older than you, and a daughter who is I believe thirteen.”

And there it was, the reason this was so important for him. He had to babysit the visitor because they were the same age. Cecil disliked being around human beings that he did not familiarize himself with ever since he was little. It took him weeks to befriend Fey, who is now one of the only people he talked to now.

“Cecil, listen to me. No woman likes to be ignored.” Felicity sighed as Cecil got lost in his own thoughts again, and he turned towards his mother.

“Cecil i know this may be quite annoying but we want you to start meeting people that are your age."

“I _am_ Mother, you know that."

“Darling we know you have close relations with Fey, but we want you to have different friends."

Cecil was about to open his mouth in protest when his father interjected.

“Fey is not worth your time, Cecil. You need to meet other young men that will serve you well in your time of need, like Casper." Roderick muttered flatly and gave the last say in the conversation. Thats how it went with every conversation they had. Cecil nodded and ate his food in silence.

“Casper and his son Carlos will be arriving here on tomorrow’s afternoon. It will be good if you talked to him over dinner.” Roderick went on as Cecil sighed, nodding again. Felicity looked at her son with concern, seeing the joy from his face fade as his father entailed him about another boy he did not know.

“I heard Carlos enjoys horseback riding, Cecil. Maybe you two could bond over that.” Cecil looked up at his mother and smiled a bit. She always made him feel at ease, even when he was a boy, hiding behind the billowing fabric of his mother’s usually colorful dresses when he was small. Her hand always held his, and Cecil became scared as he realized she wouldn’t be there for all of his life, and that he would be on his own one day.

**  
  
**

………

**  
  
**

“He has a son, you know. A son my age.” Cecil grumbled as he a Fey walked through the square garden market in town together. She grinned at Cecil.

“A son? What on _Earth_ will you possibly do, Cecil?” The dark haired girl teased, and Cecil rolled his eyes, looking at his friend.

Fey was twenty-two, daughter of Pamela Winchell, who lived on the Pine estate with her family. She was betrothed to one of the Vansten brothers who lived in Nox. Fey resembled her mother in the eyes and in her headstrong personality. Her curly dark hair fell from the orange bow that tied it back, and her dark skin made her jade eyes stand out well. She was kind to Cecil, knowing he did not do well around others. they were close, and their families were closer. She remembered when they had first met. She was ten, and Cecil a young age of eight when he had just arrived to estate after his mother had pulled him out of boarding school. The young boy was shy as could be when Fey extended her hand to him in a greeting. But, it wasn’t long until the two were together like two peas in a pod, or as Cecil’s mother said, ‘two turtle doves.’

“I do not want to meet him. He probably likes money." Cecil made a sour face when talking about Sir Casper’s son. “And he hails from Nox.”

Fey shrugged as they walked from booth to booth looking at what merchants had put out that day.

“Well, the Vanstens are from Nox. They are not that bad, Cecil." She said, looking at her younger friend with a twinkle of wisdom in her eyes. “You might come to enjoy each other's company. You remember Vivian." Fey offered, and Cecil sighed through his nose. Vivian was a past girlfriend of Cecil who he had become rather fond of when he was sixteen.

“Yes but remember how it ended?" Cecil groaned and Fey rolled her eyes.

“Come on, you know that she only had to leave because she had to.” Fey laughed, looking at Cecil with a smile. The young man sighed.

“Yes, and ‘having to go’ means calling the first carriage she could find and leaving me to find her in the market.” The blond groaned and looked at his shoes. He felt Fey’s hand pat his back, smiling warmly.

“Come now Cecil, be opened minded to this. That house has done you no good. You must come see Dana and I tomorrow, and bring Casper’s son.”

Cecil watched as Fey payed for two danishes, handing one to him. Palmer ate it with a sour look in his eyes, having the attitude of a toddler. “Promise you will come.” Fey said, looking at Cecil. The young man looked into her jade eyes and smiled a bit.

“I will come.”

“Bring the king’s son too.”

Cecil groaned and Fey raised her eyebrows.

“Fine, fine he’ll come too.”

………

Cecil arrived at home half past four, his mother sitting in the parlor with two of the kittens playing at her feet while she knitted.

“Hello, Cecil.” She looked up from her work and smiled at her son warmly. Cecil nodded back to her and took off his waist coat and folded his gloves neatly on the banister.

“Afternoon, mother.” He smiled before walking into the kitchen, tea set out for him and platters of what was left from lunch. He picked up one of the finger sandwiches, eating it and then picking up the china tea cup and inhaling the scent of rose tea. His mother had the pick this evening. He sipped it with delight, taking a platter of finger sandwiches and small cakes up to his room.

He walked up the oak staircase that led up to two passages, one to the west wing and the other to the east. Cecil strided to the west wing of the house where the bedrooms and bathrooms were. The sound of red carpet was heard under his feet in the silence of the house, and Cecil took in all that surrounded him. The carvings in the door frames, the paintings that his mother had done, and portraits of the family all about the house. Vases of flowers were atop almost every table, his mother's wishes. The blond turned the corner to his room and opened the door to be greeted by a long agile black and grey cat. It's tail brushed against Cecil's leg and the man smiled, walking into his room.

The eldest cat purred against his feet as he entered and Cecil smiled down at him.

“Hello Khoshekh, haven't seen you around lately." Cecil smiled and sat down in a red velvet seat in front of his his desk. His window looked out to the gates of their house and the long lake that stretched towards them. The blond rested back in his seat, looking around his room with a sort of fondness. His room was rather large, with high ceilings that had paintings of constellations on them so Cecil could watch the stars no matter what the weather was like. His bed was changed when he turned fourteen, and his father had given it to him. Blue egyptian cotton sheets were pulled back revealing the paisley patterns on them. His room was large enough to fit twenty people or more in it. Cecil never had more than one. It was a shame, how sheltered he was, and even now, at an age of nineteen how he could be so lonely. His mother loved him with all her soul, and would do anything to keep him safe. Maybe that was why she kept him here. Maybe that was why he rarely left the house and never went to boarding school.

Maybe she didn’t want him ending up like his brother, buried in the crypt.

Cecil knew little about his family’s history, and even less about his brother. He remembered that he had dark hair like his father that curled like his mother’s. His name was Louis. He was eighteen when he died, his father had said from the great war. Cecil was pulled out of boarding school less than a month later, and he saw his mother thrive before his eyes, taking care of him by herself without help of a nanny or governess. It wasn’t until Cecil had turned fourteen that she asked Maureen to work the household and lead the servants and maids. Now his mother was forty two and still having the same face Cecil remembered from his childhood, and his father slowly getting stronger after eight long years of healing had washed over him. Cecil never understood companionship, and he only reserved himself to a few friends who loved him like their own brother. Roderick was right about Cecil needing to meet new people, but it was hard to. No one ever talked to him when he was a child, and his mother sheltered him like a bird in a cage, but Cecil was unsure of where, or even how to fly. His heart beated over in his chest, and his mind was anxious with thoughts of the future, but he was saved by the noise of a horse…

A horse? No, make that two. His father must have come home early. Cecil looked out his window and onto the drive. He could hear the sound of gravel being crunched under the wooden wheels of expensive carriages and the hum of voices. Felicity’s heels clicked through the hall as she opened the door, and she gasped at the sight of… oh god. The King was here. The King and his family were here. Cecil felt a lump in his throat. He couldn’t see anyone, and how he desperately wanted to see the view of the faces now walking through his home and greeting his dogs and cats and oh god-

“Cecil, darling!” His mother called from downstairs in the most excited tone. “We have guests!” Cecil groaned, and his cat hopped up onto the desk next to him, purring for his attention. Cecil sighed and pet Khoshekh, looking into his green eyes.

“We’ll just have to dine on the rest of these tarts, will we not, Khoshekh?” The cat meowed in response, jumping off the wooden desk and walking out the door. “Fine, more for me you silly old coot.” Cecil muttered, resting back in his chair, then there was a horrid knock on the door.

“Hello?” It was a voice he didn’t recognize. _**oh GOD NO**_.

 

His mother must have sent him upstairs to fetch Cecil. “Hello, is Cecil in there? My name is Carlos…” The door opened and Cecil turned towards the figure.

“Oh, hello, you must be Cecil, correct?”

“Y…Yes…”

 


	3. Chapter 3

Cecil was taken back almost to quick, words becoming a lump in his throat as he tried to speak. By god, he must have looked like a fool, his hands covered with the white powder of tea cakes.

Prince Carlos, son of King Casper and heir to the throne of Nox. He had a wooden cane with the head of what looked to be a feral dog, and a burgundy waistcoat. His white collar was unbuttoned a bit, probably for comfort on his long trip. The young man before him must have been seventeen or eighteen, with dazzling amber eyes and thin smooth lips. Dark brown waves of hair cascaded down to his neck, hiding his perfected jaw line and the miniscule diamond on his right ear; his dark skin was smooth and soft, Cecil didn’t even have to touch him, one could just tell. His voice was soft and warm, like the after feeling of laughing too much, and his tone was inviting with a caramel rich texture in his words. A small almost knowing smile was spread across his face. He was Cecil’s height, with the manner of a prince.

Cecil. Couldn’t. Breathe.

He gasped out a yes and nodded, trying to be as courteous as possible. Carlos laughed and bowed slightly.

“Sorry for intruding, Mister Palmer, but your mother urged me to come get you from your room.” Cecil could bathe in Carlos’ voice for ages, loving every second of it. The blond nodded and cleared his throat.  

_‘What do you say?’_

Cecil got up from his chair, brushing the crumbs off his hands and laughing softly.

“Do not apologize, your highness, you are a guest.” Cecil said coolly, looking into  Carlos’ eyes.

The prince could gaze into Cecil’s eyes for hours, their unnaturally dark blue color like the sea. His voice was soft like rabbit’s fur, and his words flowed off his tongue like waves crashing onto the shore. His lightening blond hair was similar to his mother’s, but his features were well blended with his mother’s and father's. He was essentially the perfect work of art. His skin was pale, his veins visible under his skin, along with the watercolor tattoos that peppered his collar bone, and probably on his chest and shoulders. His cotton white shirt was tucked into his dark blue pants, and a purple vest went over the shirt, with a white jabot neatly over it. Cecil was as dapper as could be, but he did have a shyness about him that the prince observed.

Carlos smiled bashfully and looked down at the floor. “Of course, Mister-”

“Cecil, please, call me Cecil.” The young man interjected, extending his hand to Carlos, who shook it.

“And I am Carlos. No need to call me your highness, at least not for a while now.” The prince laughed and Cecil smiled; he enjoyed this new man’s company. He reminded him somewhat of his brother.

“Cecil? Are you alright?” The blond looked towards the doorway and saw his mother standing there with a cheeky smile on her face. “I knew you would come to like Carlos.” She chuckled softly and walked towards the dark skinned prince, nodding towards him, and he nodded back.  “Dinner has been served in the dining hall, come along now.”

Cecil and Carlos followed Felicity downstairs and through the hall and through the large doors that went into the dining hall. A magnificent chandelier hung from above, it’s many twinkling lights illuminating the large and vast hall, which Cecil’s father and mother used to entertain large numbers of people on different holidays. Sitting at the long oak table table was Cecil’s father at the end, his mother on his left side and across from him was King Casper, with his wife, Arabella sitting next to him. Cecil saw a young girl sitting sitting next to her mother smiling at Carlos: his younger sister Rosalind.

Carlos laughed and walked to sit down next to his sister, and Cecil sat next to his mother, across from Carlos' younger sister. The young girl smiled.  
  
“Hello, you must be Cecil." She said. Her manner was that like Fey's. Her light blue eyes were brilliant against her dark skin like her mother, and light auburn curls were neatly braided behind her head with a silk watercolor pink bow to match her dress.  
  
Cecil nodded and smiled warmly at the girl. "Yes, and your are princess Rosalind, correct?"   
The princess nodded in agreement. "Mmhm, it's very nice to meet you, sir."   
Cecil was astonished, in the most flattering way possible. This young girl was so polite, so kind. The sheltered boy was at a loss for words, fishing through his dictionary to find a sentence to keep their conversation continuing, but he was saved by Aldus' entrance.  
  
The butler bowed politely to Roderick and then to the king across the table. “Good evening ladies and gentlemen. I take it you are enjoying your evening?" There was a murmur of agreement that went around. “Wonderful. Ricardo has prepared something special for dinner by the master's request: roasted pork served with redskin mashed potatoes, Romaine salad, and veal with a red wine reduction." As Aldus spoke, the young waiters placed the large silver platters in front of the guests, taking off the shining silver lids and revealing the delicious food set before them. The smell of food invited everyone to dine, and Cecil could feel his mouth water at the smell of Ricardo's food. No one cooked food like Ricardo. No one.   
  
“Please, enjoy." Aldus smiled and left the families in peace, some of the waiters following them out while the others served glasses of water and wine to the Palmers and their guests. As the food was served, Roderick let out a content sigh, looking at the people sitting before him.  
  
“It is just splendid to see you again, Casper." The man grinned at his old friend and the king nodded back.   
“Of course, Roderick. I have to see you at least once before we both roll over in our graves." Casper laughed and Roderick chuckled.   
“You always had such an interesting sense of humor." Roderick laughed, taking his wine glass and standing up.   
“I would like to make a toast," he started, and everyone took their glasses, looking at the eldest Palmer at the end of the table. “A toast to Casper’s health, and to his family. May your kingdom thrive under your lead, and others to follow.”

The others raised their glasses.

The hum of chatter soon spread around the table after the toast, Carlos and his sister murmuring to each other, and Felicity engaging in conversation with Arabella. Cecil was left in his head again, eating dinner in his own silence. Everything felt so quiet in his own world, with no one to speak to. The conversations around him becoming uninteresting. He was here, but he was not. The entire gathering was off-putting. The unwelcomed guests was different and strange…

“Carlos!” Roderick said, turning away from the conversation with the king across the table.

“Yes, sir?” Carlos asked, looking at the host.

“Your father has told me that you enjoy science, correct?”

Cecil gazed at Carlos with watchful eyes, watching the Prince’s amber eyes sparking with a fire of passion and he nodded.

“Oh yes, indeed sir, very much.”

Cecil looked up from his plate and listened as his father talked, watching the people around him and starting to become a bit more sociable.

“Did you know, Casper,  that Vale holds one of the best science academies,” Roderick said, turning to his friend.  “I think it would do your son well, he may even come to enjoy Vale.”

Cecil’s throat tightened and his heart dropped to his stomach. Was his father saying what he was implying? Was prince Carlos coming back to Vale? The young man swallowed, keeping his mouth shut has Casper and Roderick’s conversation spread around the table.

“That sounds splendid, Roderick. Carlos would be able to stay here during the fall and winter.” Felicity smiled and Roderick nodded, looking down the table at the king.

“Indeed, and I believe it would do Cecil good to have someone else in the house.” Roderick turned to his son, a spark in his eyes. Cecil knew that look. It meant that this was going to happen, one way or another; even if Roderick Palmer had to break bones in order to do so, Carlos was going to influence Cecil. The young man swallowed and smiled nervously.

“You live here all by yourself?” The young princess asked, and Cecil nodded.

“It’s not as bad as one would think. I have many things to occupy my time.” He said shrugging. Carlos drank his glass of water and looked at Cecil.

“What do you enjoy doing, Cecil?”

“Well-”

“Oh Cecil? He takes more after his mother. He plays a wide range of instruments, nothing extraordinary." Roderick chuckled, and young Cecil smiled weakly, laughing at the pitiful hobbies he enjoyed rather than the man of science that sat before him. But, the young prince was unfazed, grinning a bit at the heir.   
  
“Really? What do you play?" He asked eagerly, and Cecil was taken back, blushing a bit.   
“O-oh, well I started out on piano when I was younger but now I play all the strings, violin being my favorite, harp, french horn, flute, clarinet, oboe, and I'm learning bassoon at them moment." As Cecil became more comfortable with his words, he lit up, blossoming like a flower and burning with passion right before Carlos' eyes, and he adored it. The sheepish nineteen year old man was in fact a passionate musician underneath. Carlos was in awe.  
  
“That's... amazing, Cecil." Carlos grinned. “I used to play cello, but I always enjoyed the way music moved, the beat is a lot more of interest to me."   
“So you dance?" Cecil asked. Carlos nodded and smiled.  
“It's wonderful, really."   
  
“Do you hunt, Carlos?" Roderick asked, the mix of energy getting a bit uncomfortable.  
  
“Yes I do; my father and I go a lot when I have free time."   
“Really?" Roderick asked, his ice blue gaze stabbing at Cecil, who shrunk within  himself again. “Maybe you could teach Cecil. We have two fine bred dogs at your disposal, and Felicity's horses are fast enough for the two of you." Carlos nodded and looked at Cecil, seeing a growing nervousness in his eyes, and his body language almost read as fearful. Carlos looked at Cecil with concern, but agreed with the younger man’s father.

“It sounds splendid, sir. I would enjoy nothing more.” Carlos smiled, but gazed at Cecil with a reassuring look who in turn sighed through his nose and gave a small smile in return.

The rest of the evening was filled with chatter among the table and stories that were shared from Roderick and Casper’s past, ones that Cecil remembered hearing when he was younger. Dishes were given and taken, food was eaten, and Cecil was starting to enjoy this new person in his home.

After dessert, Cecil went out into the weeping willow tree forest on the east side of the estate. The warm evening air wrapped around him comfortingly as he walked among the trees. They were large now, looming over him with a comforting feeling, sheltering him and keeping him hidden. He remembered as a boy running through these trees with Fey, and sitting under them with a good book while his mother sketched away at the beautiful landscapes.

The young man sighed and smiled looking out onto the horizon and seeing the rolling hills and trees that lined it, watching as the sun slowly made it’s way down, and the moon climbed up. He smiled, running his fingers through his hair.

“It is as beautiful as my father had said.” A voice murmured, and Cecil turned to see the young dark skinned prince behind him, leaning against one of the monstrous trees. Cecil’s breath caught in his throat, and he sighed.

“Yes… yes it is…”

The prince walked towards Cecil, looking into his unnaturally blue eyes.

“I’m sorry about what happened over the dining table.” Carlos said with a sigh. Cecil looked at him with a question in his eyes, hands folded behind his back nervously. 

“What do you mean?”

“I feel that I got us off to a bad start, with your father and what-not.”

Cecil went silent. He couldn't find the right words to say what he wanted to say. Fear was all that bubbled up inside of him, and his words were trapped in his lungs like a scream. His eyes darted back and forth from Carlos’ amber eyes, his vocal chords knotting like his stomach.

“Perhaps you can forgive me?” Carlos asked softly, his face inches away from Cecil’s. He didn't move away, gazing at Carlos, licking his own lips instinctively.

“Of course, your highness...” Cecil breathed, his eyes gazing at Carlos’ lips. He felt anxious and scared. This was… forbidden. The feeling that rested in the pit of his stomach and fueled his heart to pump blood through his veins like pistons in a car was so natural like breathing. He wanted badly to kiss Carlos and taste every inch of him. The thought was maddening.

Carlos’ left hand thumbed Cecil’s jaw line, and Cecil looked into his eyes. The look that was in the Prince’s amber eyes was all he needed.

The taste… it was sweet and gentle like the first dawn of spring. The feeling was a fire burning through him, and it scarred him in the most beautiful way. It was the color of a Magnolia in May. It burst behind Cecil’s eyes, wanting him closer and closer and closer and-

“Cecil, I-” Carlos pulled away, his cheeks red, and his eyes filled with a scared look. The blond waited. His heart swelled in his chest and his entire mind was buzzing. Cecil's brain swelled with this new feeling. It was terrifying. He didn’t say anything, breathing heavily as the prince talked in a hushed tone. “Cecil I cannot… Oh, Cecil…” Carlos sighed, tears starting to prick from his eyes.

The musician kissed Carlos again, tender, soft, and quick. Cecil pulled away, breathing steadily. Their foreheads pressed together and fingers touching each other’s as their breath was exchanged. “I know…” He said quietly.

Carlos stepped away, looking away from Cecil and clenching his fists at his side. His demeanor had changed again, stiff as a pine needle as he spoke.  “I’m sorry to have disturbed you Mister Palmer… I'll.-I'll just be on my way.” The words were so mechanical it made Cecil’s heart ache. Cecil reached out a hand, taking a step towards the prince in a panic.

“Carlos wait!”

Carlos turned around, swallowing hard. His amber eyes were wide and scared. He knew this was wrong. The mix of energy felt so natural and yet so nervous and terrifying. Cecil ran up to him, close enough that their lips could press again, but he didn’t.

“Carlos... please do not be sorry..."

The prince did not respond, looking down at his shoes, but the blond caught Carlos' chin, looking him in the eye. "Come to my room after dark…  My room is on the west wing and to the left. I'll leave the door unlocked.”

The other young man gave him a scared look, but before he could speak Cecil gave him a quick passionate kiss. “Don’t be late.” Cecil breathed soft quickly before dashing off in a hurry.

Carlos had to compose himself, his mind snapping quickly so he could collect all the events that had taken place in just a few short moments. He breathed, sighing through his nose and groaning.

The taste of fine wine and the feeling of silk boiled in him like poison. Carlos knew that that taste would never leave, and the person who gave it to him would ruin him.

Of course, in the most beautiful way possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finals are arriving and with that includes at least 15 gallons of coffee, the pulling of hair, and lots of screaming. So while I have my hands full with all of that nonsense, I will try my best to write the next few chapters after the following one. Chapter 4 won't be too hard as we all know what's in store, but the plot for this one is still a bit hazy, but I am in love with this and want to finish. 
> 
> More to come I promise!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In advance: you're welcome.

Cecil rushed through the trees, the sky now dark with bursts of starlight dancing above him. Blood rushed through him; his heart drummed in his chest, quicker than he had ever felt. This feeling was unlike any other, and he loved it so much. Cecil was thrilled, a nervous aura poured through him, and adrenaline fueled him like a car engine to gasoline.

He neared the steps up to the balcony, his breath heavy as he climbed the white steps. He could hear the chatter and noise that came from the living room. One of the Greyhounds, Atlas, trotted over to him, sniffing away at his clothes with curiosity. Cecil smiled and patted the dog’s head in greeting, who grunted in response, sniffing at Cecil’s hands and looking up at him and whining. Dear god the dog knew. Of all creatures, the dog knew. Cecil hushed the dog, eyes wide with slight fear, and the beast trotted off into the family room, where everyone was sitting and chatting. Of course, Cecil’s father was telling young Rosiland the famous story of the encounter of a panther when he and King Casper were in Asia.

“And as I was walking towards the unknowing beast… It’s head turned to me, eyes wild with a predatory feeling. I looked back at Casper-” Cecil didn’t even have to listen to his father to know what happened next. The story was one of Cecil’s favorites, and he enjoyed how animated his father was when he told his stories, is green eyes filled with wonder and amusement as he painted his words into minds with a vocal paintbrush. It reminded Cecil of when his brother was still alive, when his father was filled with life and meaning. Cecil knew something changed when Louis died.

The young man walked over to the fireplace where his father sat, listening to the story intently with a smile, enjoying every second of it. As he took a seat next to Rosalind, Carlos walked into the room, calm as ever. Though his cheeks were still tinted red and his chest heaved, he hid it rather well. He let out a sigh, fingers running through his dark hair, and his gaze fell on Cecil. The blond looked back, a look of a traitorous desire in his eyes. The mix between them was completely linear, like a line drawn from one point to another and nowhere else. The fear that was embedded in them both was snapped in two when the voice of Queen Arabella filled the room.  
  
“Carlos? You look like you have just seen a ghost! Whatever is the matter?" Arabella's voice was smooth and calm, with a low tenor sound, but not unattractively so. The sound was calming, and Carlos relaxed at the very tone, shoulders falling and breath easing.   
“Oh,  Cecil was showing me around the willows, and we're rather tired now." Carlos smiled back, and Cecil  nearly jolted at the ludicrous lie, looking at the smug prince with furrowed brows. Carlos looked back at the heir, a gleam of desire in his eyes. He knew this game all too well.  
  
“That's quite alright. Should I ask to draw baths for the two of you?" Felicity jumped in, looking at Cecil and back at Carlos.   
Before Carlos could say anything, Cecil agreed right away, ready to leave the family in peace. Felicity nodded, calling two servant girls to run the water in the bathrooms for the two gentlemen.  
“And also one for Rosalind." Arabella added, nudging her daughter up. “It's quite late dear, you should go get ready for bed."   
The princess pouted a bit, reluctantly getting up from her spot. Cecil was already up and walking to the hall with a nervous tension in his stride. His fists were at his side, as if he were to hit anyone who scared him even the slightest. The blond was nearing the hall when his mother called for him, and he turned to face her.  
“Cecil could you show these two to their rooms please?" Felicity asked. Cecil nodded silently;Carlos and Rosalind followed.   
  
Cecil walked the two to down the hall and to the front of the house before climbing the stairs to the east wing. None of them said a word besides Rosalind who asked Cecil questions about the house and pointing out paintings that she was fond of. Carlos tailed behind, his wooden and gold cane leading the way for him. Cecil didn't look at him.  
They came to the end of the hall, and Cecil made a right, their rooms at the back of the house.  
“Your room should be right here, Rosalind," Cecil smiled and opened the door for the princess, who thanked him and walked in, closing the door behind her, thankfully. “and yours is across from her's.”  Cecil murmured, walking over to the other side of the hall, and Carlos followed silently.   
  
Finally. The act was stopped, and Cecil breathed with relief, looking Carlos in the eye.   
“Do you think anyone saw anything strange about our behavior?" The prince spoke in a soft tone, knowing that a maid was in his room preparing his clothes. Cecil shook his head in response, looming closer to the other.   
“Not that I noticed. Will you be coming tonight?" Cecil whispered, his baritone voice almost hypnotic to the dark skinned prince's ears. Carlos smiled, kissing Cecil softly.   
“Of course. What time should I arrive?"   
“Maureen leads the maids out around ten. You can come fifteen after if you prefer." Cecil said quietly, Carlos nodding.   
“See you then, Cecil." Carlos said in a hushed tone. The blond grinned,  giving the prince chaste kiss before the door opened, and a young maid walked out, her eyes to the ground. She muttered an ‘excuse me' and rushed down the hall.   
Carlos looked over, but finding no blue eyes to gaze into, so the Prince walked into the guest room. His champagne color robe was laid out neatly on the crimson sheets of the bed. He took off his red waistcoat, setting it down on a nearby chair along with his other articles of clothing, letting out a quiet yawn before walking into the bathroom.

………

Cecil was dressed in his violet robe, sitting on his bed with his glasses perched on the bridge of his nose. Khoshekh busied himself at the foot of the bed, taunting the smaller kittens with a dust mite found. Cecil paid little attention to them, flipping through his book and occasionally looking out the window. The night was quiet as chatter started to die down, and Carlos’ parents were shown to their room. Cecil could hear the footsteps of his father and mother as they walked to the opposite side of the hall to the master bedroom, and relief washed over him. Everyone was asleep finally. Footsteps trailed off, and Cecil could see from his window as the shadows of maids and waiters followed into the houses where they lived, and the hum of Maureen’s car engine got quieter and quieter as she drove back to her house.

Cecil waited, feeling the nervous tension building up inside of him again. An anxious excitement made his hands shake slightly, and he sighed heavily, watching the cats make their way to the door, calling for him to open it. The blond rolled his eyes and got up from his spot, opening the door for the cats to leave, closing it as the last one exited. Cecil walked back to his bed, letting out a yawn and climbing under the sheets. He turned off the light on his bedside table, laying on his back and looking up at the painted ceiling. The darkness surrounded him in a comforting way, the hush of the wind outside was a lullaby to help him sleep, and he would have if not for the knock on his door.

“Cecil?” A voice whispered, and the blond rose up, getting out of his bed a second time to see Prince Carlos standing in the doorway.

“Hello, Carlos.” Palmer murmured quietly, holding the door open for the other to walk in.  The blond shut the door and locked it as the prince entered.

Carlos looked at the Cecil, who smiled a bit in response.  His hair was slightly disheveled, and he rubbed his eyes to see the prince better. “It’s lovely to see you.” Cecil smiled, cupping the prince’s face and kissing him gently. Carlos hummed in response, leaning in closer, fingers pressing to Cecil’s shoulders. Cecil’s fingers worked at the long strand of fabric that tied Carlos’ robe together. The Prince gasped softly, fingers tugging at the fabric on Cecil’s shoulders. The blond pulled away, lips pressing to Carlos’ jaw line, and the other hummed in response, shrugging off his robe.

“Cecil…” Carlos purred, eyelids fluttering as he spoke. The blond looked into the Prince’s eyes, cheeks hot and breath heavy.

“Yes, Carlos?”

“Can we go to your bed first?” He asked quietly, and Cecil nodded in return, taking Carlos’ hand and leading him over to the canopy bed. The blond laid out on the blue sheets, looking up as the spaniard prince loomed over him, his dark curls falling over his face. Cecil raised himself up, kissing Carlos again, fingers finally getting the chance to run his long fingers through the Prince’s ocean of hair. Cecil hummed through the kiss, eyes closing; he was encaptured in pure bliss. Passion burst through him and ran through his veins, and he felt his entire body heat up

Carlos rolled his hips against Cecil's desperately wanting the skin to skin contact. The blond below him removed his hands from Carlos' jaw line to take off his violet robe, and Carlos watched as the other man's body was revealed before him.

Cecil was mesmerizing when he was lain out on the sheets like this. His blonde hair was already becoming a mess, and his arms were raised slightly above his head. Those dark blue eyes drilled through Carlos, and his heart thumped in his chest.

“Carlos… is something wrong?” Cecil asked softly.

The prince shook his head, his right hand cupping Cecil’s face and thumbing his jawline methodically.

“No, _querida_ , you just look absolutely ravishing…”

Cecil’s heart skipped a beat at that, and his eyes glazed over. The blond leaned into the Prince’s touch, humming softly and closing his eyes.  

Carlos was right about the tattoos. They trickled down like a waterfall on Cecil's shoulders and on his pectorals, creating patterns of flowers. Carlos was in awe. His fingertips ran over the body art, leaning over to mouth a Cecil's neck. The other gasped softly, fingers tugging on the cotton blue sheets of the bed desperately. A fire was lit inside of him, and he rolled his hips against Carlos'. The Prince slowly made his way to the other's collarbone, his lips pressing to the watercolor art on the pale skin of Cecil. The other man tipped his head back in response, breath hitching as Carlos' lips trailed down his body, resting at his hip bones. The blond breathed softly, eyes starting to close.

“Mmm… Carlos…” Cecil purred, the Prince’s lips pressing to his pelvis. Carlos raised his head up, straddling the pale figure underneath him. His fingers brushed of Cecil’s length teasingly, and the response Carlos was given was pure poetry.

The blond gasped, back arching at the new sensation. He breathed softly, fingers tugging at the sheets while his other hand rested on his chest, feeling his heart pump from his chest. His eyelids fluttered and the baritone voice slurred out the Prince’s name, chest heaving up and down.  Cecil reached over on his bedside table, picking up a glass bottle filled with rose scented oil. Without a word, Carlos took it from Cecil’s trembling hand, uncapping the bottle and coating his length in the liquid as well as his index and middle fingers. After setting the bottle back on the table, Carlos leaned over Cecil, kissing him again. The blond didn’t hesitate to run his fingers through the dark locks of the prince again. He moaned softly in the kiss, enwrapped in pure bliss…

“Mmm-ahh, Carlos!” Cecil gasped as two fingers gently pressed their way inside of him. He arched his back, his gasps turning into soft moans. Fingers grabbed the blue sheets again, and Carlos mouthed at Cecil’s right ear, moaning softly. Cecil huffed, every inhale drawing out a breathless baritone moan from his swollen lips. He sighed contently, spreading his legs and closing his eyes. Carlos smiled, licking the shell of Cecil’s ear gently and taking his fingers out of the squirming blond.

“Ready?” The Prince breathed into the other’s ear. Cecil nodded, humming in response, chest heaving up and down. He bent his legs and spread them out, eyes closing and blush growing. His entire body was flushed red, chest heaving up and down. Cecil was absolutely gorgeous.

“Oh heavens above, yes Carlos, _yes_ ~” Cecil gasped, eyelids fluttering as the Prince slid into him.

Cecil breathed out slowly, eyes shut tight as his hips rocked back and forth, trying to get a custom to the new sensation. The Prince above him moaned, fingers among the sheets, searching for his midnight lover's hands. Cecil's hands were turned upwards, finally finding Carlos' hands, neatly intertwining them. The blond trembled as the other started to move, slowly at first, his movements slow and sure as he tried to get a feel for his partner, who was failing miserably to stifle his moans.   
“Ooh~ Carlos!" Cecil cried out, his baritone voice nearly going up an octave. Carlos slurred out his words, eyelids fluttering as he moved back and forth. “Mmm Cecil, oh beautiful, beautiful, Cecil~" The Prince hummed, leaning over to kiss the man under him.   
  
Cecil moaned in the kiss, bringing his shaking left hand to touch Carlos' face, trembling fingertips running through the dark curls of the Prince and tugging lightly on them. Carlos moaned, pulling away every few seconds to catch his breath, lips inches away from Cecil's, who rambled incoherently in his low voice, breath hot with lust and dripping with desire. Carlos laughed softly as Cecil spoke, words coming out in blind phrases that Carlos understood perfectly, or not at all.

_“Oh gods yes, Carlooooss~!”_

He pressed his lips back to the other's, hips moving in deeper, and Cecil groaned in the back of his throat. The blond spread his legs more, breathing heavily through his nose. His eyelids fluttered, chest heaving up and down slowly with every breath he took in.

_“Oh oui, Carlos plaire juste comme ça!”_

Cecil tossed his head to the side as Carlos brushed against his prostate, panting and letting out a heavy groan. Carlos buried his face in the crook of Cecil’s neck, inhaling the fresh scent of sex and lavender, and it was heavenly. His lips pecked at Cecil’s neck, leaving small bites and nipping his skin lightly, Cecil gasping with every single one.

Cecil’s entire body trembled, and he closed his eyes, mumbling incoherently and moving his hips rapidly as he got closer and closer. Carlos mouthed Cecil’s neck, sucking a bruise on the skin and chuckling softly at the baritone voice wavering in his honor.

“C-caarrlos~” Cecil groaned, back arching.

“Yes, _querida_?” Carlos purred in Cecil’s ear, making him tremble at the very tone of the Prince’s voice.

“C-carlos ‘m so close, **_oh heavens above~_** ” Cecil’s back curved beautifully, his grip tightening on Carlos’ hands. The prince moved in him quicker, and every noise that Cecil would make made it all the better for him. The blond’s deep blue eyes popped open, mouth wide in a gasp before he came in a silent scream.  

It was picture perfect.

The prince moaned his Cecil's ear as a blinding heat tore through him, hands gripping the trembling blonde bellow him.

 _“CARLOS~!”_ Cecil gasped, eyes wide and back arching. Carlos' arm wrapped around Cecil's midsection as the other fell back on the sheets, and Carlos pulled out of him slowly. 

 

The young heir's breathing became less ragged as he calmed down, and Carlos rolled over next to him. He kissed Cecil's shoulder gently who looked over at him with a small smile. 

 _"Descansa un poco, mi amor."_ Carlos murmured softly, and Cecil kissed the prince, his lips flushed and swollen. Carlos leaned into the touch, arms wrapping around his waist. 

 

"Will you be staying the night, my prince?" Cecil asked, centimeters away from Carlos' lips. The prince looked into the oceans in Cecil's eyes.

"If that is alright." Carlos said softly. Cecil smiled. 

"Of course." He kissed the other prince quickly. "Goodnight, _ma chère."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're grumpy and hate finals clap your hands!
> 
> This story is a delight, absolute delight to write. The plot is coming along nicely. Wish me luck!
> 
> (Also, I do recommend looking at some other AUs of WTNV. I recently finished 'Better Than Moonshine' by MorningOwl which can be found on here. Top notch if you're into great stories that partially kill you :'D (p.s. if you do read it: Capo Cecil is amazing, and I ADORE him. It's nice to read about a not-pitiful Cecil who is actually very intimidating.))


	5. Chapter 5

He was awaken by the taste of sour honey and mint. It was sweet and it burned deep in his throat as he started to wake up. Sun poured into the room, adding more heat to the already warm body of the young man. The sheets were beyond diminished and his head was pounding. Joints cracked unpleasantly as arms reached to the ceiling, and yawn fell from his lips. He reached over in the empty sheets, still warm with the presence of another, reaching out to greet the sliver grey long fur of a cat, who meowed in response.

Cecil smiled as the creature nuzzled and licked his hand, and it purred incessantly at it’s owner’s  awakening.

“And i suppose you want some food now-” Cecil stopped at the sound of his own voice, which was raw and hoarse, and it wasn’t until then that Cecil realized what had happened the night before. His blue eyes went wide and he rushed out the bed, putting on his robe and nearly running into the bathroom.

Cecil ran a hand through his messy hair, the blond curls in all directions like tree leaves. He pulled down the collar of his robe, multiple bruises on his neck like spots on a dalmatian. Blood heated up his entire neck and face, and Cecil swallowed hard.

“Oh god…” Was all he could choke out before taking off his robe to examine the rest of his body. Small bite marks were scattered on his shoulders and small bruises were all over his hip bones, complemented with more teeth marks. The young man hit his forehead with the palm of his right hand in anger, groaning and closing his eyes.

A meow was heard behind him and soft fur brushed against his bare calf.  “Not now Lawrence… go find Leroy or something.” Cecil grumbled, picking up the cat and setting him outside the bathroom door before shutting it and letting out a distressed sigh.  Memories flooded his mind at such a quick pace it was hard for his fatigued brain to keep up. Cecil groaned and stepped into the bath that had been run for him as usual. The pace of life never ended here. The estate ran like a well oiled machine, just the way his father intended it to be.

As Cecil lowered himself into the lukewarm water, his mother’s voice filled the room.

“Cecil? Are you awake?” She called, her voice soft and gentle. Cecil relaxed and smiled to himself.

“Good morning, mother.” Cecil called, trying to mask is obviously hoarse voice.  His mother knocked on the door, and Cecil bid her entrance.

“Cecil, it is well past noon, what on earth were you doing last night?” The woman asked, arms folded and eyebrows raised. Cecil sank in the water, laughing softly, hoping his mother did not know.

“I guess I got too enthralled in reading. Sorry…”  He fibbed, looking up at his mother. Felicity sighed and shook her head.

“You have to stop doing that Cecil. How are you ever going to be the strong man your family needs?” Her son looked down again, and she gave him  a bit of reassurance. “It’s alright Cecil. Just don’t make a habit of this.” Cecil only nodded in return.

“But, I didn’t just come up here to say hello. Fey called this morning and asked if you and Casper’s son will be joining her and Dana for lunch.”

Cecil raised himself up immediately, hissing a curse under his breath and running a hand through his blond hair.

“Tell her we’ll be there no later than one.” Cecil said and his mother nodded, leaving him in peace to go get ready.

………

Carlos was already downstairs, dressed in a pastel blue suit, and breakfast eaten. His strided through the rose garden with his younger sister, the peaceful sound of morning birds slowly quieting down as noon rolled into the day. Rosiland was busy picking up rose buds that had fallen, creating a pitiful, but attractive bouquet. The prince smiled at his younger sister, who had tucked one of the fallen buds in his coat pocket.

“Carlos?” The girl finally asked. Her older brother looked down at her, humming softly in reply.

“Will you stay in Vale? I mean, I think father is really considering you going to the Academy here.” She said, and Carlos lost his words. He tried not to talk down to his sister. She was far too clever for that kind of nonsense. The prince respected his sister as he would any other human being, which was thought of as odd to many of the people of his kingdom, but they all for some reason respected Prince Carlos even more for his kind and gentle manner towards his sibling.

“I’m not sure…”

“Even for Cecil?”

Carlos stopped, eyes wide and jaw clenched. Rosalind giggled and messed with her bouquet for their host’s mother.

“Rosalind, what are you talking about?” He asked, trying to act as oblivious as possible. His sister stopped in her tracks immediately, giving him a look that could cut through diamonds, one Carlos had become so used to since the moment she was able to understand coherent speech.

“Carlos, I’m younger than you, not stupider than you. I’ve seen the way you’ve looked at Roderick’s son.” Rosalind said flatly, and Carlos’ cheeks turned a bright shade of pink, making his sister giggle. “Don’t be shy about it. It’s cute, Carlos. You’ve never looked at anyone like that.” She smiled. Carlos smiled, unable to say anything intelligible at the moment… Was it that obvious?

“Carlos?” The velvet voice of the blond was in the distance, and the Prince turned his head a the sound of his name. He started to walk towards the sound of Cecil’s voice, and Rosalind tugged on his baby blue jacket.

“Yes, Rosey?” He asked softly as the footsteps of Cecil neared them.

“I just wanted to give you a word to the wise,”

“Which is..?”

“Try to be quieter next time when leave okay? You sound like a horse.” Rosalind grinned at her older brother’s reaction, eyes widening. He nodded without another word, and felt a finger tap on his shoulder.

“Carlos..?” Cecil asked with concern, and the Prince stood upright again, looking at the dapper young man in front of him, who was sporting an ivory swallow tail coat and mint green trousers. Cecil smiled at Rosalind, who handed him  a rose in return. The Prince ran a hand through his hair and smiled.

“Ah, you caught me off-guard, Cecil.” Carlos smiled, and out of the corner of his eye, he could see his younger sister smirking cheekily. The blond nodded in return.

“That’s more than fine, Carlos.” Cecil smiled, turning to the balcony and motioning for the other’s to follow. “Shall we?” The prince nodded, following behind his host.

“Is there something you wanted to discuss?” The dark skinned man asked, his sister walking up to take her place by Cecil.

“Well, I have lunch scheduled in thirty minutes with a friend of mine. She has asked that you come as well.”

Carlos was rather surprised, about to say something when his sister interrupted.

“May I come as well, Cecil?” She asked eagerly, only coming to see how this would unfold, and to tease her older brother. The blond smiled and agreed, turning back to Carlos once they were at the top of the stairs.

“It’s all up to you, though, Your majesty. Will you join us?” Cecil’s tongue rolled the Prince’s name off his lips like he was indulging in gourmet chocolate. The sound was amazing.

 

“I really don’t have a choice, do I?” Carlos laughed, looking at his sister, who was grinning ear-to -ear now.”

The Heir’s eyes lit up and he grinned. “Oh, I’m so glad you’ll come. I have the horses outside. We leave in five.”

Without another word, Cecil dashed off, and the princess giggled again.

“What?” Carlos rolled his eyes, looking at his younger sister.

“You’re head over heels, that’s what.” Rosalind smirked, walking in the parlor before Carlos could say anything witty back to her.

**  
**  


………

Carlos watched the window outside, looking at the city of Vale in it’s daily life. The bustle of life went on as usual. Children ran about in their school uniforms, while adults past them without a second glance. This was the norm, even for Cecil. Though he was a rich man, Cecil’s life was almost like any other common man. Carlos rarely went into the City, unless he wanted to be bombarded by women desperate for his hand. The Prince had gone from princess to princess, and the occasional prince. Though the life he called his own was filled with life and excitement, Carlos enjoyed this slow pace of life that Cecil had. The blond heir, as Carlos was told, never left the estate, unless he was on business, or to meet this mystery friend Carlos was to meet now. Cecil was wedged between him and his sister. It was rather irritating when the emotional signs were like red flags, unable to be missed. Carols listened as Cecil told Rosalind about Vale, pointing out different places that were fun to explore, or good places to eat. Rosalind asked questions, as usual, her curious mind always buzzing with excitement, and Cecil was more than happy to tell her everything he knew.

“Carlos,” Cecil asked in his beautiful voice. The way Cecil said the Prince’s name… it was soft and almost as a question, as if he was unsure. It was one of the most endearing things Carlos had ever heard, and he wanted to hear it over and over…

“Yes, Cecil?” Carlos asked finally, looking over at the blond.

“You haven’t said a single word the entire way, is everything alright?” The younger man asked, his deep sea eyes wide with concern. The Prince nodded and smiled, completely content, but… he felt almost out of place. Cecil’s world was different. It was quiet and enclosed. It was sheltered from the rest of the world, and the Prince knew from the moment he laid eyes on the heir that there was something odd about him.

The carriage stopped at the steps of the  Cardinal Mansion, where Dana Cardinal and her grandmother lived, along with her cousin and aunt. The large home was built to the sky, large windows letting the sunlight into every corner of the house. The cobblestones made the house look more uninviting than one would prefer, but the trees that surrounded it made it more welcoming to the eye.

Cecil was the first to step out, taking Rosalind by the hand and helping her along while Carlos got out the other side. The Cardinal Mansion was old, vines crawling up the sides and threatening to invade windows, but only gathering in window boxes filled with the color of flowers, ones Fey picked, no doubt. The monstrous thing was ancient, with a tasteful style to it. It was old, but aged like fine wine.

Fey was the first to step out, wearing a dress of royal blue, and a bow that pinned her curly hair to one side. She had a bright smile and a laugh of a humming bird, running into her childhood friend’s arms  with  a smile.

“Cecil! Oh, I’m so glad you could make it! Grandmother Josephine had been dying to see you.” Fey smiled, and Carlos approached, Rosalind already saying hello.  “And I see you decided to bring the Prince.” Fey laughed softly, extending her gloved hand to Carlos. “Fey Cardinal.” She smiled, and Carlos nodded back. “Prince Carlos of Nox, son of-”

“King Casper! Oh yes, I’ve heard so much about you.” Fey giggled and Carlos smiled back, following behind her as she led them into the large oak doors, the brass patterns shimmering in the light of the summer sun.

Cecil stood right at Carlos’ side, their fingers barely touching one another as the walked shoulder to shoulder. Footsteps were heard around the corridor and another young woman appeared. She seemed about the same age as Fey, with similar features and darker in complexion, resembling her grandmother in her eyes filled with wisdom and her short intricate curls that were tied neatly in a bun, some becoming loose and falling behind her ears neatly. She smiled at the sight of Cecil, greeting him with  a hello, and then nodding to the other guests, introducing herself as Dana Cardinal, granddaughter of Josephine Cardinal and heir to the very mansion they were standing in.

“They’re quite the two ambitious women.” Carlos murmured, and Cecil smiled, looking back at him.

“Wait until you meet Old Woman Josie. She’s quite the--”

“Cecil? Cecil is that you I hear?” The blonde grinned, not in an excited way, but in the devious way, the kind that could scare a person if they didn’t know any better. Carlos’ eyebrows arched and Cecil took the Prince by the hand, leading him into the parlor where an old woman sat, a large doberman pinscher sitting next to her and another lying by her feet. Carlos had been told by Cecil that she owned at least five more, calling them her ‘Angels’.

Josie’s curly hair was down to her neck, a grin on her face at the sight of whom she called her grandson. Her old green eyes were lined with age, her skin the color of fawn. “I know that voice anywhere.” The woman said, and Cecil chuckled, nodding towards her in a slight bow.

“Wonderful to see you again, Ms. Josephine.” Cecil smiled, looking at his elder as if he was looking at an old friend.

“Who is this young lady?” Josephine asked, and Rosalind extended her hand.

“Princess Rosalind of Nox. It’s wonderful to meet you.” The princess beamed at the astonishment of Josephine Cardinal.

“So polite! You’d be wonderful with my two granddaughters.” The old woman adjusted her spectacles, looking up at Carlos and smiling, but in that knowing way that either made one satisfied or perpetually frightened. For Cecil, it was both, and he adjusted his collar a bit.

“And I see you brought a friend,” Josie smirked, her ivory and silver cane gesturing to the two men’s hands interlocked.

Cecil’s ivory skin changed to a bright pink and he quickly put his hands behind his back, and the Prince smiled meekly at the woman.

“You have a name, boy?” Old woman Josie asked.

“Prince Carlos of Nox-” Josie gasped and looked at Cecil.

“A Prince? My my Cecil, you really do have the extravagant taste. How do you do, Carlos?” Cecil grumbled, head in his hands as his cheeks turned red with embarrassment.

“Josephine, it isn’t like that.” The blonde groaned and the older woman laughed, knocking her cane on the ground.

“Oh, Cecil I’m just teasing, you know that.” She smiled, and Carlos chuckled, looking over at his lover. “I was just wondering when you were going to tell me-”

“Carlos are you hungry?” Cecil nearly cried over the older woman, neck flushed with embarrassment, the blemishes on his neck starting to become visible.  The Prince laughed, letting out an uneasy cough.

“Famished, actually, Cecil.” Carlos grinned, and the blond realized how obvious he had made it seem. The old woman in front of him was getting the entertainment of  a life time.

“Oh Cecil, you never fail to amuse me. Come on now, The Prince says he’s hungry, let’s not have him wait.” Josie laughed and arose from her chair, her cane guiding her past the two flustered men, Rosalind following behind her with a smirk, and Carlos glaring back at her, though his cheeks were dusted pink.

Looking back at the young heir, he saw his face pink with surprise. Carlos only laughed and shook his head. “No need to be so uptight about it,” Cecil’s manner became less tense as he listened to the words of the prince, and he smiled a bit, nodding.  “Come on, before we get ourselves into more trouble.”  The man of Nox smiled and followed after Rosalind and Old woman Josie.

………

The six of them sat around the round oak table, surrounded by the plants that Fey insisted on having. Four of Josephine’s Angels had come to join them, their big brown eyes staring up at the guests.  There was lots of chatter between the familiars of Vale. Cecil was already entrenched in a deep conversation about the idea of ‘mountains’ and ‘snow’. The idea was laughable to the two of them. Rosalind was already talking to Fey about the different types of flowers that she grew and the cross breeds she had discovered when planting new buds. Carlos had sparked up a conversation with Dana, who had asked him about what it was like to be in such an important leadership role. The Prince enjoyed every second of the girl’s company, along with the talk of everyone else around him. Carlos started to like this new ‘quiet life’ that Cecil had reserved himself to.

After a lunch filled with soup and finger sandwiches, Fey and Dana took Rosalind to the library to let her explore the grounds of the estate. Cecil and Carlos got up to join them.

“Ahem!”

The two turned back to Old woman Josie, who arched their eyebrows at the two of them.

“You two, sit.”

The two men sat down, slightly confused.

“Is there something wrong Jo-” The old woman put her hand up.

“Cecil, why do you think I have so many dogs?”

“Because you said you said you owned one when you were a child and-”

“No. Carlos, you want to take a stab at it?”

The Prince looked started, looking away from the green eyed gaze of Josephine.

“The Angels serve as protection.” Carlos said, and Josie nodded with a small smile.

**  
**  


“Cecil I like him. Keep him.” The old woman murmured with a spark of wisdom in her eyes. Carlos smiled a bit, and Cecil blushed a bit, looking down, but as Josie started to speak again, his gaze fixed on her.

“Cecil, the Angels are so large in number because there are people out there who can, and will try to kill me. Do you know why?”

Cecil only shook his head like a child, and Carlos watched, almost afraid of the sheltered nature of the heir.

“Carlos?”

“People are brutes.” Carlos said flatly.

“People look at me as a woman who should be in a cotton field. They see an estate that was built with the blood of colored men and women, and that shelters the only wealthy colored family, and people resent that, Cecil.”

The blond nodded, aware of the world around him now. Carlos could see the change in his expression and the shift in his jaw.

“What you two have…” Josephine said, looking at both men now, “I don’t want you to lose. This is a precious thing that I wish for Fey and Dana, and I’m so proud of you Cecil.” Josie smiled, holding the blond’s hand.  Cecil nodded.

“Protect this. Keep it hidden and quiet, do you understand?” She asked, and the blond nodded again. The old woman smiled before dismissing him, but asking Carlos to stay.

“Is there something you wanted to talk to me about, Miss?” Carlos asked, trying to act as calm as possible. Old Woman Josie nodded.

“Carlos, I haven’t seen Cecil so happy since he was with his brother. Keep him that way. Cecil is a very sheltered and scared young man. Draw him out as much as you can, and I promise he will give you the world.” Carlos smiled, a bit flattered by that.

“Of course.”

**  
**  


………

**  
**  


Luggage stood at Carlos’ feet and ahead of him was the old oak door that led out the carriages that would take him to the dock. Cecil stood behind him, tapping his shoulder. The rest of the family were in the parlor at the moment, thankfully.

“Hi Carlos…” Cecil smiled and the Prince turned around to see the bright blue eyes he adored.

“Cecil…” The way the name rolled off his tongue was fantastic, and he enjoyed every second of doing it. The heir looked down at his black wing tip shoes for a brief moment before looking into the amber eyes of the prince.

“I’ll miss you…” He said at last, hugging him tightly and holding onto his jacket. The Prince buried his face in the other’s shoulder, whispering an ‘I know.’

 **  
** Lips were pressed together and Carlos could feel tears starting to fall from Cecil’s face, which he quickly wiped away. Palmer pulled away, laughing at himself and pulling out a handkerchief. “I’m sorry… It’s just… I never really did this with anyone… at least not the way I am with you.” Cecil said quietly, and the Prince stayed silent, nodding. Cecil smiled and kissed the Prince’s cheek, eyes still glazed over.

“I hope you return Prince Carlos. It was so wonderful to meet you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School is over and I am blessed with the trash bag weather, which means I'll be inside, but heyyyyy writing, right? I need to stop making new ideas. (cough)Mermaid AU(cough) Anyways, end of part one hoped you liked it kiddies because it's a downward spiral from here.

**Author's Note:**

> Requests? Bother me at itheperson.tumblr.com


End file.
